Fight Like a Girl
by femDeidara
Summary: [Koltira x OC] Lynneda, the blood elf hunter, gets to Stranglethorn in search of a witch doctor who would bring her wolf Vohkia back to life. The troll asks her to take him to Tirisfal, and during the journey, tells her to narrate what's her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Fight Like a Girl**

* * *

_Hello! So, this is my main character's story, including almost all of my alters. I'll change a few things of the story of WoW._  
_Warning: OC._  
_I don't own World of Warcraft_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Tell me, young elf, why have you come to see me?" Asked the troll.

I took the quiver from my back, and from inside of it I took a bag which contained fifty gold coins. Stranglethorn's inhabitants didn't seem particulary rich at all, so I guesses that would be a generous amount. I gave it to the troll, who opened it and, after seeing its content, returned to nails his grey eyes on me.

"If that's not enough, I can offer you more gold." I said, doubtfully and confused because of the troll's stare. "Just tell me an amount."

The silver-haired troll feinted a frown, and then said:

"Money isn't something that appeals to me especially." That left me unclear since, apart from gold, I didn't know what else to offer him. "Anyways, you hadn't told me the due to your visit."

"You see... A few months ago, my wolf Vohkia died and... wel... they told me you could bring him back." I answered. "I'll pay what you ask."

"You've been cheated, girl." He said, scratching his chin. "I'm a simple shaman, it's been years since I stopped practicing as a witch doctor, and I would need to use those abilities to bring your wolf back to this world." I rolled my eyes, searching for some way to convince him to do what I needed, without resorting to violence. "Who told you otherwise?"

"Ophelia of Undercity." By pronouncing that name, the shaman's eyes opened wide in a look of surprise.

"Ophelia!?" He exclaimed, getting up suddenly. "Is she still alive?"

"Uh..." I said hesintantly, thinking of the softest way to answer that. "Let's say... not exactly."

Raz'jin didn't answer, instead he stood in silence, with a lost stare, focused on the small fire that lit the log cabin. I started to tangle a couple of fingers into a long strand of my purple hair, very common in me when I felt nervous or impatient. Although the two meters tall troll clearly comanded respect, I didn't feel the least bit of concern; I knew that, if that troll meant danger, my snow leopard Danna, who kept lying at my feet, would alert me. And anyways, his clothes didn't look very resistant to my arrows.

"Of Undercity... I should have guessed the answer to my question." He talked to himself, but loud. "So Ophelia's friend, huh? Didn't knew about her since she was still a young girl." He said in a melancholic, sad tone, as I began to feel more and more uncomfortable in that situation. "Maybe I could give you what you come looking for." He sighed.

"Of course Undercity ... should have the answer to my question." He talked to himself, but loud. "So Narelia friend, huh? No again heard from her since she was a young girl." Said in a melancholy, sad tone, as I began to feel more and more uncomfortable in that situation. "Maybe I could give you what you come looking." She sighed.

Now it was me who opened eyes as a surprise, feeling my pulse quicken. Could I have Vohkia again with me?

"I could bring his spirit back to this world, as I have done with many other wolves already, but it's not a quick process and..." His gaze fixed on me, who was lost in the war paint that covered the shaman's face. "I would need something that has been part of that wolf."

As if by instinct, I put my hand on my chest, holding the necklace that I had made with Vohkia's milk fangs, which I had always carried with me. I gave a quick and sharp pull to break the chain from which it was hanging and, although I didn't want to get rid of that memory, I handed it to Raz'jin. He looked at it for a moment, and smiled again looking to me.

"It's been a long journey and I suppose you'll want to rest, but I have to give you bad news: I need to go to a particular place in Tirisfal Glades, there I will perform the ritual." Tirisfal Glades? I had just left from there, but I wouldn't oppose his conditions.

"Thank you, how do I have to pay?" I said honestly.

"Undercity is practically in Tirisfal Glades." He replied quickly with a smile that made me shudder. "And I'd like to reconnect with my Ophelia."

"Okay." I agreed, but didn't know how would my close friend take that. "When do we leave?"

"The sooner the better, don't you think?"

We left Raz'jin's cabin, who whistled and a few second later, I saw a blue raptor, decorated with purple armor and feathers, emerge from Stranglethorn's palms. The shaman patted his head, to ride it immediately afterwards. I did the same and got on my wolf Berserk, who had been waiting for me just outside the hut.

Within minutes, we were back at Camp Grom'gol, where we took the zeppelin to Tirisfal. Being followed by Danna, I went downstairs to get to the bottom of the zeppelin, hoping there was some free berth to rest a while. Although Raz'jin, who also followed me, didn't seem to like the idea of a nap.

"It'll be a long journey." He said, to which I responded by putting eyes. "Maybe we could liven it somehow. Oh, I know! How about you tell me how did you meet my Ophelia?" I sighed.

"It would be a long story to narrate how I ended up in Undercity." I replied, sitting on one of the bunks and hoping that the shaman left me alone.

"We have time!" He exclaimed.

"Okay." I agreed, because he seemed to be even more stubborn than me. "Where do I start?"

"By the beginning."

* * *

**Chapter I**

Lynneda opened her eyes with difficulty due to sleepiness and the clarity that filtered through the small bedroom's window; she took a couple of seconds regaining consciousness, she wasn't yet used to waking up in a different place than usual. Vohkia pushed his head to the fine hand of the elf, as saying it was time to get up. She put a hand between the ears of the wolf, stroking his soft gray fur, and got up from bed.

It had been just a couple of days since the Elyane family had been called to the city of Dalaran, all thanks to the renowned magister Keltainen Elyane, father of the yound Lynneda and Kethlenne, who had been called to join Sunreaver. Although she knew she would miss her native Quel'thalas, still recovering from step of the Lich King and his undead plague, Lynneda promised to be optimistic, or at least try.

Although to be honest, being optimistic at that time was not exactly easy, especially when the high priestess Bendith, her mother, had disappeared during the commotion the Plague had caused.

Vohkia left the room, he knew the huntress liked to take her time alone to dress and freshen up; probably no one ever would know her better than that wolf knew. And as usual, she put on her tight mail armor in red and yellow, with Silvermoon's shield, a hawk with majestic wings, on the chest. She looked in the bathroom mirror and brushed her violet-blueish hair, but the truth is she didn't have much need for it since it didn't use to entangle or go crazy.

The elf took a hand to her chest to verify that the pendant she had made with two milk fangs that had fallen from Vohkia was still there, and it was. And as she always did, she put maroon eyeshadow on the eyelid and lined it in black, making her emerald eyes look even bigger. Finally, she took her beloved Thori'dal, a majestic blue and gold bow which aesthetic was in line to the blood elves', and which fired magic arrows. It really was a relief to get rid of the worry of running out of arrows at some crucial moment, but she always carried a quiver with several of these and poisons.

Even with the door closed, she could already feel the smell of food from the bottom floor of The Filthy Animal, inn where she was staying. Vohkia was still waiting at the bedroom door, so together they descended the stairs to the tavern.

"Good morning, elf." Greeted one of the two trolls waitresses; this one, Mimbihi, had her short hair of the color of fire and wore a simple toga on earth tones. "What do I get you for breakfast?"

"Only honeymeant tea, thank you." She answered her with a sincere smile, sitting at the bar with Vohkia on the floor beside her. The extensive table of the tavern was, as usual, full of food; but at that hour of the morning, Lynneda had no stomach to swallow meat.

While she calmly drank her tea, Vohkia ran to the entrance next to the two wolves of Uda the Beast, the brown-skinned orc who guarded the tavern.

One didn't have to look very closely to realize that blood elves were still not entirely welcome to the Horde because, until recently, they had served the Alliance as high elves. Anyways, that red-haired troll didn't seem to mind and was always friendly.

"See you!" The elf said goodbye to her after finishing her tea.

"Go carefully, buddy."

The elf waved goodbye to the friendly woman, and left the tavern to hurry step being followed by Vohkia. The truth is she had not much to do and was tired of spending day and night tossing and turning for that city, so she decided to go in search of adventure and explore the continent.

"Lynn!" The appointee turned to find her older sister, Kethlenne, along with other blood elf of red hair. "Look, they have already given me the Tabard of the Argent Crusade, what do you think?" Kethlenne had been trained as a blood knight since she was little and, thanks to her great healing skills taught by the mother of them both, was able to join the Argent Crusade, a group of members of both Horde and Alliance to fight against the forces of the Lich King.

"Is this your sister?" The redhead intervened before Lynneda could say a word. "You're identical!" Both sisters looked at each other raising an eyebrow; it was almost tradition that everyone who knew them said they were identical. "I am Aranel, it's a pleasure."

"Same here." Replied the hunter, shaking hands as a formal greeting.

"Well, we should go with the others." Kethlenne. "See you!"

Lynneda waved goodbye to them, and turned to begin her plans. She went to the flight master and got with Vohkia on a wyvern who would lead them wherever they wanted on the large and unknown continent of Northrend.

* * *

_**femDeidara.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

The air was becoming more and more icy the further they were from Dalaran, which magic dome that rounded it for protecting it was probably the responsible of that inside it the temperature was cool, and not the icy cold distinctive of that continent. The city which one was found in the Eastern Kingdoms, now floated upon Crystalsong Forest, in Northrend.

Lynneda put on the hoodie from her yellow and maroon cloack to cover a bit her head and her large ears, which seemed to become ice from one moment to another. She strongly grabbed the animal that carried them, fearfully, as he prepared to fly over the mountains that delimited Crystalsong Forest.

Finally she got to distinguish something between that fog, overlooking an area that seemed to be divided in two by a stone path. The vegatation was sparse, mostly composed and almost solely by the trees. You could tell the Scourge had also desecrated that place, which still had a glimpse of the beauty that one day may have possesed. The undead and abominations wandered around the rubble and junk that the same Scourge had brought to these lands, and some kind of green smoke seemed to climb the trees. That city, or whatever it was, looked like being some kind of pyramid, as it was divided into several section differentiated by walls and stairs. Several temples, the majority collapsed, seemed to be the only buildings there, forgotten under a dark blue, reddish sky. The snow began to show at the highest levels of that territory, replacing the ocher of trees with a pure white.

Lynneda was surprised when her eyes fell on several entities that looked like trolls, the only sign of life she had seen there.

"Excepting those wretched from the Scourge." She told herself. "Although I doubt they can be considered as _living beings_." She smiled slightly to that black humor so typical of herself, which Kethlenne loather so much.

It was then that, in the distance, she could see some kind of snow leopard of an exaggerated size. Out of curiosity to see what that beautiful being really was, she reined in his carriage to let her on land. The wyvern descended his flight, until being flush with the ground, so Lynneda and Vohkia jumped out.

Warily and with both eyes and ears really attentive, she walked stealthily approaching the leopard, who was on an altar. During the way, they got suprised by a black and white leopard, whose eyes shone with the color of blood. They soon got rid of it, but those eyes had left a bad feeling in the elf.

"Something's not going well here..." She told Vohkia softly, and continued their journey. There were several trolls near that leopard, but they were not like those who belonged to the Horde; unlike the Darkspear, they were wider and muscular build, with some not so sharp features and some not so large fangs ... but that didn't mean they were small.

Once near the altar of that leopard, Lynneda hid behind a stone column to think how to approach there. The altar was accessed by climbing stairs, which were guarded by some trolls located below them. The key would be two quick and accurate shots, one for each one, so they wouldn't alert any more enemies.

Holding her breath, Lynneda took her bow, aimed and... a roar of Vohkia made her turn, to see him fight with a troll who was coming from behind them. Without thinking twice, Lynneda pointed at the head of that humanoid and fulminated him.

"Perhaps it would be wiser to climb the hill to the altar. There we can hide behind another column, while climbing the stairs wouldn't be anywhere to hide." She thought, and so did.

Stealthy and quick as a feline, she crossed the snow up to that slope, and once up, she returned to hide behind a pillar. The more she approached the leopard, the bigger it seemed to be, and she could see both eyes and the mouth of this animal emanated a strange bluish glow.

"You." She suddenly heard a soft female voice in her head, wincing. "You will be my salvation. Although you can also be my downfall."

Hesitantly, she looked at the leopard, whose legs were chained to two pillars, guarded by four of those strange trolls. Being as they were quite separate from each other, she could not send four arrows at a time...

Without wasting more time, Lynneda pulled an arrow from her quiver and a small jar of paralyzing poison, with which she rubbed the tip of the arrow, to then throw it to one of the trolls. As it crossed the shoulder of one of them, leaving him still, she drew the string and shot a mana arrow to another troll. The shot was accurate, right in the heart, but obviously those two shots alerted the other two trolls, who turned their fierce gazes towards the elf, then run towards her.

Vohkia grabbed one's leg with his teeth, causing him to fall on the cold snow, and a shot of the Thori'dal got through his head from temple to temple. Lynneda pushed herself and jumped back to gain time, since the other troll was almost upon her, and took her two daggers, which she had saved into small compartments inside her gloves. Vohkia jumped on him and, as the almost defenseless troll tried to escape the wolf, Lynneda slit his throat.

"Perfect!" Thought the elf, but her moment of happiness was very short, interrupted by the howling of Vohkia when being impacted by a discharge of lightning. "Vohkia!" She shouted, and when turning to the wolf, a dagger flew into her face, to make a deep cut from the right cheekbone to the elf's brow, and then fall.

Leaving her friend aside for a moment, she ran to the troll and stabbed both daggers in his throat, killing him. With tears emanating from her left eye and blood from her right, Lynneda crouched beside her wolf, stroking his fur as she watched he had trouble breathing.

"There's no time to lose, elf, or more and more will come." She heard the leopard's voice in her head. "As a thank you, I'll give myself to you as a battle companion. You can call me Har'koa."

"Har'koa ..." Said the elf with a whisper after seeing that, after breaking the chains that had her as a prisoner, her size had dwindled considerably. "Can't you do something, anything to help him?"

"The wounds of the people who stand by my side heal faster, but... I'm sorry to say that there's nothing I can do here." Her warm voice rang as she approached Lynneda and rested her head on her shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort her.

_I felt completely and pathetically impotent. There was nothing I could do for my faithful friend, and less being lost in a completely unfamiliar place. I wanted to scream, scream until even to swallow would hurt as hell, but that would only make things worse. Vohkia lay motionless under my hands, and I could not do anything but leave him there, lying under the snow that began to fall again, and try to save myself._

"Let's find a safe place." Lynneda nodded and looked for the last time at the wolf with who she had grown.

"Farewell, Vohkia."

The elf leaned against Har'koa to walk a little faster, as she was weak because of the sharp pain in her right eye, though it wasn't comparable to the pain she felt inside.

After walking a few hours, or maybe just minutes, and it seemed to have abandoned that sort of _pyramid_, Lynneda couldn't bear the combination of pain and exhaustion, knocking her over the white mantle. Har'koa crouched beside her to give her all the heat possible, and some minutes later the elf regained consciousness. She opened her good eye with trouble, being even more stunned by the image she saw: a skeletal horse provided with dark red plates, mounted by a knight in a gloomy dark armor, whose face was hidden under a helmet with horns under which only the blue glow of his eyes was seen.

"A high elf ..." Thought the huntress. "So finally my life will end at the hands of a member of the Alliance."

The rider reined his horse, whose whose sounded echo, and which stood in front of the elf. He drew his sword and pointed it toward the young huntress, who accepted her end came now, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**_femDeidara._**


End file.
